It should be appreciated that a “cordless” shade generally refers to a shade that is positioned (or repositioned) by manually adjusting one or more rails, instead of adjusting rail position by a drawstring (or a draw cord). A “cordless” shade does not require that all cords associated with the shade be eliminated, as a “cordless” shade can include, for example, lift cords that extend between rails.
The positioning of a cordless shade is manually adjusted by a user. Once a user has selected a position for the cordless shade, it is desirable to maintain the cordless shade in the position selected by the user, minimizing any upwards or downwards creep of the cordless shade.